Run, Quinn, Run
by dare121
Summary: Rachel's dads find her and Quinn in a compromising position, awkwardness ensues. Faberry. This is g!p, were!peeen, don't read if you don't like.


**Title**: Run, Quinn, Run (Daddy, Please Don't)  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 5804  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None, it's a little AU  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: No warnings, aside from g!p  
><strong>Summary<strong>: After six months, Rachel is finally ready to embrace Quinn's unique condition completely. But what happens when Rachel's dads find them in a compromising position?  
><strong>AN**.: Originally, I wanted to write _Waking the Wolf _chapter 3 but then Kaay brought be this other idea and I kind of felt inspired to write it, so I did. I hope you enjoy it! :) I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer**: None of this belongs to me. Duh. Otherwise Quinn would mount Rachel in every scene.

**/00/**

Rachel and Quinn had been dating for over six months now.

They'd even come out to the entire school.

To be fair though, it had been kind of hard to hide their feelings from the rest of the student population seeing as how they couldn't keep their hands to themselves and could frequently be found making out against lockers, which never failed to bring Finn's rage to a boiling point, seeing as neither Rachel or Quinn had ever been this eager and happy to make out with him, not even in the privacy of their respective homes.

So it had really only been a matter of time until they'd break under the full force of their hormones and sleep with each other. With both of them being seniors and eighteen, Rachel felt that she could loosen up about her 25-year plan a little bit and Quinn, who up until this moment hadn't had much more sexual experiences than Rachel, was all too happy to oblige to her girlfriend's wishes.

Their first time wasn't perfect.

It was awkward and they fumbled around a lot and Quinn had accidentally pushed inside Rachel with her fingers a little too hard which then in turn had made Rachel cry... But all in all, they had managed to get each other off and since then their sex lives had been running smoothly.

There weren't a lot of things that Rachel wasn't willing to try when it came to her girlfriend, who she trusted and loved. There was only one thing she hadn't said _yes_ to yet, and that was to touch or even properly look at the nine inch appendage when hard that hung in between her girlfriend's legs five days of the month.

From the few times she had dared to sneak a peak, for example when Quinn was in the shower or when she was undressing for bed, she had been quite impressed by its girth and the soft look it sported. Quinn wasn't hairy at all down there, she waxed her private area and the way her penis hung there sometimes, like it was practically begging to be touched... it both intrigued Rachel and weirded her out at the same time.

She wanted to make her girlfriend feel good, she really did. She knew that it was painful for Quinn when they made out while she had her friend and Rachel could feel the insistent bulge pressing in between her legs or against her abs, but she just couldn't bring herself to do anything about her girlfriend's problem.

Now though, after six months, Rachel felt like she should pay closer attention to the blonde's extra appendage. She wanted to be thoroughly prepared, so she bought a box of condoms of all sizes she could find, praying to God that one of them would fit and she even read an online journal about how to best suck your partner's penis. The article made her blush to the roots of her hair but she took it in nonetheless. She needed this information, she couldn't go into this unprepared.

On the next Friday that Rachel knew Quinn sported her friend, she convinced her parents that it would be nice if they had a date night, seeing as they worked so much and how little time they spent together.

"No, please, I insist. You're working all the time and you're home so little, you need to spend this time together as a couple, you don't need to spend it with me. I'm a teenager, I'm angsty, I need some alone time, too. Besides, I will not be responsible for the death of your marriage just because you felt the need to spend all your time with me as opposed to spending it together! Now go! I do not want to see you home anytime soon and not before you have had a sufficient amount of lover-time!" She pushed her Daddy Leroy in the back and prompted him to leave the house. Quinn was due to arrive in about thirty minutes and she wanted them out of her hair by then, she still needed to get ready.

"Hiram, if I didn't know any better I'd say our daughter wants to get rid of us. What have you got planned, kiddo? Do you wanna throw a wild party with sex, drugs and dubstep? Or whatever you kids listen to nowadays." Leroy chuckled but Hiram's face paled. His voice shook.

"There will be no sex for you, young lady! Oh no, I don't want my baby to grow up so fast," he pressed her against his chest and sobbed quietly into her hair, stroking it like a father who couldn't let his daughter go even if he tried, Leroy just laughed.

"I was kidding, baby. Now come on, our horrible daughter is right, we do need some alone time. I haven't had any couple time since this little bugger came into the world," he pointed at Rachel and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, yeah, blame all your marital problems on me, after all, that's what kids are for, right? And I promise, no wild parties." She didn't mention the sex part, she didn't want to lie to her parents. They didn't know that Quinn and her had been sexually active these last couple of months. It was a wonder they hadn't caught them yet. What with all the sex on the living room couch and the kitchen counters.

Sometimes, having parents who worked long hours had its benefits.

"Bye, kiddo. Lock the door after we're gone and don't open the door unless you've looked through the peephole. See you later." He ruffled her hair and she huffed slightly before smiling at her parents, who left hand in hand and walked down the street, not even bothering to take the car.

She closed the door behind them, locked it and ran upstairs, she knew Quinn would let herself in with the spare key if she didn't answer the door, so she didn't have to worry about getting ready and then having to walk downstairs.

**/00/**

Quinn was happy. She was dating the most wonderful girl in the world, her penis was being a nice, quiet companion for a change and she was in for a sweet night of movies in Rachel's room. Life really couldn't get any better.

She whistled softly along to the song playing on her car's radio and smiled lovingly when Rachel's house came into view. It didn't bother her that Hiram and Leroy's car was in the driveway, she knew they almost never left the house on a Friday evening and even if they weren't home, she knew she wouldn't be able to make love to Rachel in her current state.

She knew that Rachel was disgusted by her penis and didn't want to have anything to do with it and she respected it, she had accepted the fact that she'd never get to make love to Rachel with her cock and it was alright, she just jerked off extra hard whenever she had it and most of the time that was enough. Besides, Rachel's hands and tongue on her pussy were more than enough to satisfy her any other day of the month.

She parked her car next to that of the Berry's and got out, getting the bouquet of Rachel's favorite flowers, Gardenias, from the backseat and made her way up the steps. She knew Rachel loved it when she brought her flowers.

She knocked a few times and waited. When nobody answered, she rang the doorbell and when that didn't help after a few minutes she looked around her, making sure that no one was watching and got the spare key out of the musical note that hang next to the doorbell. So much more creative than a fake stone.

She unlocked the door, stepped in and locked it behind her again. The house was alight but nobody seemed to be home...

She looked into the kitchen and living room and ultimately decided to walk up the stairs. If the Berry's weren't home she could at least wait in her girlfriend's room. Hesitating in front of the door, she wondered if maybe there had been an accident of some sort. Maybe one of the Berry's was hurt and they all rushed to the hospital and someone forgot to text or call her?

With a shake of her head she pushed the thought aside and opened Rachel's bedroom door. She was on the verge of entering completely when her eyes fell to the bed. The room was only dimly lit, there were rose petals strewn across the floor and on top of the bed was...

The bouquet of Gardenias fell to the floor as Quinn's eyes focused on the naked body of her girlfriend, writhing on the sheets, looking at her with a fire in her eyes that Quinn had rarely seen before.

Her cock hardened inside her pants and her fingers trembled as she closed the door behind her without taking her eyes off of the beautiful creature.

Mouth opening and closing, she took a hesitant step towards her girlfriend, then stopped. Maybe Rachel didn't know that it was that time of the month for her. Maybe she'd done all this because she thought that Quinn was all woman and they could fall into bed together, making beautiful, lesbian love.

She cleared her throat and when she spoke, her voice was rough and husky and not at all her own.

"Rachel, I... You know that I have- I mean, you know that my..." Her voice died out as Rachel gracefully stood up from the bed in all her glory. Breasts perky and full, her hips swaying slightly as she walked to where Quinn was standing, hypnotizing the blonde and making the blood rush in gallons into her penis, making it strain against the front of her jeans.

"I've been thinking about this... a _lot_, lately. I think it's time I did something nice for you, baby. I know you've been just dying to do me with your... _friend_." Rachel pressed her body into Quinn's and wrapped her around her neck, nipping playfully at the blonde's throat.

"A-Are you sure? We don't have to do this, I wouldn't love you any less if you didn't want to, I'd understand." Her mouth opened wide in a silent moan as Rachel pressed a hand against her hard-on through her jeans. She hadn't even noticed that Rachel had moved both of her hands. One was busy unzipping her hoodie while the other one massaged her dick through her jeans.

"I am very sure, Quinn. I told you, I've thought about this a lot these last few weeks. I could show you the power point presentation I made, it has charts and a pros and cons list." She bit teasingly into Quinn's earlobe and tugged on it, sending a shudder all through Quinn's body.

Of course Rachel had thought about it, she never did anything she didn't think about first.

While Rachel continued to undress her, Quinn was trying to get a grip on her horniness. This would be an entirely different first time and she needed to last as long as she could, but for that she needed composure. She rolled her shoulders, closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, she watched Rachel pull down her jeans.

Quinn pulled her own t-shirt and bra off so when Rachel stood up and came face to face with her, she was standing before her in only her black boxers, the bulge now very visible beneath the thin fabric.

"Okay, so... How do you wanna do this?" Quinn asked a little awkwardly as they stood in front of each other, both almost completely naked but not touching. Rachel smiled reassuringly at her.

"First I want to look at it, I've seen some of it here and there but I've just... I've never had a chance to _really_ look at it before. I just need to find out what I'm dealing with," Rachel winked at her girlfriend and slowly sank to her knees until her face was level with Quinn's covered dick.

Letting her hands run up the insides of Quinn's thighs, she was fascinated with the way the bulge seemed to twitch before her and she gently gripped the black material. She heard a gulp and looked up to see Quinn's eyes screwed shut, her hands trembling at her sides and her lip bit so firmly it looked she was a hair's breadth away from drawing blood.

She placed a little kiss on the bulge in front of her.

"Don't worry, baby. I've googled penises, I'm not afraid anymore of what you've been hiding from me. I know you were trying not to make me feel uncomfortable and I was very grateful for that but now, it's all good. I want this just as much as you do, if not more." Quinn gasped as Rachel pulled the boxers down in one swift move and her penis sprung free, hitting Rachel in the chin and leaving a wet trail of precome on her cheek.

Rachel stared in awe at the thick appendage that stood proudly at nine inches before her, swaying slightly and enticing her to touch it even more now that it was erect. It had veins popping out at the side and a big, bulbous head that was dripping with a clear liquid.

Their eyes met as Rachel chanced a look at her girlfriend.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she took the swaying penis into her hand and rubbed the head with her thumb, fascinated by the way it fit so perfectly into her tiny hand and marveling at how soft it was. Quinn whimpered and balled her hands into fists. "We should've done this a lot sooner."

Rachel moved her hand slowly back, yet again fascinated at how the skin seemed to accommodate itself to her touch and how smooth and soft yet unyielding it all was. She started to move her hand a little faster, rubbing the cock hard and unrelentingly, not even noticing how much Quinn whimpered.

"Rachel, ahh, could you, maybe, could you maybe lube me up a little bit? I'm a little sensitive down there." It kind of hurt how Rachel's dry hand chafed against her dry penis but she didn't want to discourage Rachel in her quest to get her off and to get to know Quinn's penis. Rachel's mouth formed a perfect _O_. Of course Quinn would need to get wet as well, she knew how uncomfortable it felt to rub herself down there when she was not sexually aroused yet.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I didn't even think about that," she pressed an apologetic kiss against the underside of Quinn's penis and smiled up her girlfriend bashfully. "Maybe we should move this to the bed, too. My knees are starting to hurt a little bit."

Helping Rachel to her feet, Quinn lay down in the middle of the bed, her hard cock falling against her stomach and completely exposing her testicles to Rachel's view for the first time. Rachel knelt in between her girlfriend's legs and lowered herself until she laid on her stomach, propped up on her elbows and looking down at the reddened meat under her.

"Uhm, Rachel... How about that lube." Quinn was slightly panicking at the concentrated look Rachel had on her face but she didn't dare say anything. Maybe Rachel was weirded out by her balls.

"Does it feel good when you stimulate your testicles, Quinn? Porn mainly focuses on the penis part when it comes to blow jobs..." The thought alone that Rachel had googled penises and watched porn just so she could maybe pick up on a few tricks made Quinn's cock twitch on her stomach.

"Yeah, it feels great when I touch them, just not too hard. They're extremely... extremely sensitive," she too was propped up on her elbows as she watched Rachel examine her junk very closely.

"So it would be alright if I... touched them? Because I really want to touch them." Rachel's eyes, filled with so much honest curiosity, locked onto Quinn's in innocent wonder and Quinn could only nod her head, she couldn't say anything. She'd never imagined that Rachel would actually be willing to please her while she had her penis and now here she was, asking if she could touch Quinn's balls.

Rachel smiled brightly as she lowered her head, bringing her hand gently to Quinn's scrotum, palming the two testicles softly and hearing in bewilderment but also excitement that Quinn moaned long and hard and fell back onto the bed, her head thrown back and her eyes screwed shut yet again.

Rachel smirked. If she'd known that the almighty Quinn Fabray could be reduced to a quivering mess simply by touching her penis she would've done this months ago. She wondered how the blonde would react when she used... other forms of stimulation.

Slowly lowering her head, she forced the two testicles into her mouth and felt with satisfaction how Quinn's entire body shook as she whimpered in pleasure. Rachel licked the balls inside her mouth and sucked on them languidly. The taste would take some getting used to but she knew that she'd take it if it meant seeing her girlfriend lose control like that.

With her left hand, she gripped the previously abandoned shaft and started stroking it slowly and gently, so as not to cause Quinn any unwanted pain again and used the precome that had gathered at the tip to make it a little slipperier.

Quinn's thighs twitched next to her as she let the scrotum pop back into place and instead started to nip and lick around Quinn's throbbing shaft.

"You don't have to do that, Rachel. Mhh, we can just have regular sex, you don't have to blow me." With her head thrown back and her hands tightly gripping the bedspread under her and with big pants coming out of her mouth, Quinn Fabray did not look like she wanted Rachel to stop, but she knew that Quinn was only saying this because she cared about her and because she felt like she needed to differ from the guys that Rachel would have probably dated had it not been for her stumbling right into the brunette's life.

Taking the bulbous head inside her mouth and giving it a harsh suck, Quinn got the message that Rachel wouldn't be doing this if she didn't want it herself. Rachel Berry wasn't someone to be bullied into something, especially not a blow job.

Quinn groaned in the back of her throat as Rachel started making tiny nips with her teeth at the tip of her cock before sucking at the side and letting her teeth graze against it. It was a wonder that she hadn't blown her load yet.

"I want to try something, I know I don't have a gag reflex but I really want to test it out. Are you okay with that?" Quinn almost had a conniption at that question. Rachel Berry was truly the only girl who would ever ask her partner if she should deep throat their cock.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Rachel. Whatever you want." She braced herself as she felt Rachel's lips close around the tip, she needed to hold on now and not come the second her cock made contact with the back of her girlfriend's throat.

Rachel took more and more of the nine inches into her mouth and moaned slightly as it rubbed against the roof and her tongue and then it was in her throat and she wasn't even completely down yet and she swallowed around the thick meat and forced the last two inches into her mouth, her hands running over Quinn's stomach and she could hear Quinn's breathing pick up, could feel how her body tightened and she knew what would happen in a second as she swallowed again.

Quinn could feel it coming, could feel the electricity run through every fiber of her being and she threw her head back further, arched her back and released a deep, guttural moan as she felt her come shoot out of her penis.

"Rachel, honey! We're home early, our favorite restaurant didn't have any free tab- oh my God!" Rachel ripped her head away from Quinn's dick just as the thick, heady come shot out of the tip, landing on her face, in her hair and running down her naked chest, some of it even spraying into her open mouth. Quinn, completely oblivious in her state of complete bliss, gripped her own cock and stroked the last of her come out of it with a deep sigh.

Rachel, her face now covered completely in Quinn's come and stark naked, stared at her fathers and her fathers, who were speechless, were staring right back at her.

Quinn was the only one who didn't seem to have noticed a thing. She was still breathing kind of hard, her semi-erect cock back to lying limply on her stomach, her eyes still closed and a serene smile plastered on her face.

Nobody moved, except for Quinn who pushed herself into a sitting position and chanced a look at Rachel.

"Sorry for... you know, coming on your face and everything... What's wrong?" She followed Rachel's line of vision and all but squeaked as she noticed the two men in the doorway. She at least didn't seem to be frozen in time, she was too busy rolling off of the bed and frantically looking for her clothes while the three Berry's now stared at her naked ass as she was trying to pull on her pair of boxer and her t-shirt all at the same time.

When she was finally halfway decent, even though there was still a slight bulge in her panties, she turned around to meet their gazes. Leroy just looked completely shocked, his mouth was open and he still had Rachel's door handle in his big hand. Hiram on the other hand had tears in his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling slightly while Rachel, quite frankly, just looked horrified at what her parents were going to do.

It took them all a few more minutes to compose themselves, then Leroy cleared his throat.

"You both get decent while we'll wait in the living room and think about how best to punish you. Don't take too long or we might add a few years to your sentence." With that, he put his arm around his sniffling husband, closed the door and they both walked down the stairs, leaving a still flabbergasted Rachel and a scared Quinn behind.

Before Rachel could even do so much as blink, Quinn had pulled a tissue out of Rachel's bedside drawer and started to wipe her come off of her girlfriend's face.

"I'm so sorry, I am so sorry. Oh, Rachel. I'm sorry." She threw the tissue away and grabbed another one.

"It's okay, it's just sperm fluid, you're not going to get my face pregnant." Her voice sounded kind of flat and not at all like herself, like she was mentally preparing for an atomic bomb to hit any second.

"Not about that, well, about that too. I should've warned you that I was so close but it was just _so_ hot, anyway. I wanted to apologize for not locking your door when I saw you were naked. I should've locked it the second I stepped in, I'm sorry." She finally managed to clean up Rachel's face and started to work on her hair, making a face at the white substance in that beautiful, chocolate brown hair.

"You weren't the only one participating in this, Quinn. Out of all the scenarios I imagined, it wasn't that my parents would come home sooner because of something as simple as that their favorite restaurant didn't have any free tables. It's not our fault, it was just a matter of time before they found out we're sexually active. And we're very active." It seemed like Rachel was getting her own personality back as the shock wore off.

"I could've done without your parents seeing my junk, though." Quinn grumbled to herself as she started in on Rachel's breasts. How could she have even produced _that_ much come in one go? That was just her luck. Of course she'd have the longest fucking orgasm in her life while Rachel's dads stood in the doorway. Just. Her. Damn. Luck. "Damn, I bet they're gonna kick me out and forbid you to see me."

Rachel scoffed. "If they try to do that, I'll pack a bag and move into your house, I bet your mom won't mind, now that she kicked your dad out for cheating on her." She got up after Quinn threw away the final tissue and grabbed some underwear out of her underwear drawer before throwing sweatpants and a shirt on while Quinn pulled her jeans up and buttoned them.

"We should've just done what we always do on Fridays. Watch a movie and snuggle." She pulled her t-shirt off, put on her bra and got back into her t-shirt.

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy getting your penis sucked," Rachel said as she shrugged on a sweater for extra protection. Quinn blushed and glanced shyly into Rachel's eyes.

"I liked it a lot, actually..." Rachel's expression warmed considerably and she gave Quinn a slow, loving kiss.

"Next time... aim for my mouth, okay? Less messy." She nuzzled into Quinn's neck and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist as she heard Quinn groan at the image that was quickly forming in her head. Of her standing over Rachel and stroking her cock until her come shot directly into Rachel's mouth. She swallowed hard.

"Please don't get me hard before a talk with your parents. It just makes it more awkward for everybody, mostly me. Because I can't stop thinking about screwing their daughter, whether they're watching or not." Rachel giggled humorlessly and took Quinn's hand. They'd do this together, like they did everything else.

**/00/**

Leroy was softly stroking his still sniffling husband's back and pressed small, loving kisses against his prematurely balded head. He, too, was still shaken up because of what they had just witnessed. He had anticipated that they'd catch them together in bed someday, what he hadn't thought possible was his daughter giving head to her _girl_friend's penis.

It was obvious that that hadn't been the first time they had done this, he knew that his little girl wasn't a virgin anymore and he'd been fine with that. Sure, he knew that he lived a double standard. Had Rachel been dating a guy he would've made the restrictions and rules much stricter.

But he thought Quinn was safe, he thought there was no way that she could get Rachel into any kind of trouble like an unwanted pregnancy. Now though, he needed to reevaluate his initial train of thought. There would have to be rules and regulations, and many, many, _many_ restrictions.

Also, now that Hiram knew their daughter was having sex with her girlfriend, he would never let them be in a room alone again where the door was even remotely closed.

Leroy watched as Quinn and Rachel descended the stairs together, hand in hand and with somber but determined looks on their faces. He was pleased to see that his daughter was completely decent again, seeing her with Quinn's ejaculate all over her hadn't exactly been a pleasant sight.

The girls sat down on the couch, huddled together and not looking at either of the men. They were worried that the Berry dads would try to somehow keep them apart, even though Quinn kept telling herself that these men were the most open-minded people she had ever met. She just didn't know how open-minded they were about their only daughter deep throating her intersex girlfriend.

"Before you say anything, Daddy. Quinn and I are both 18 years old, we're adults and we have every right to be sexually active with each other. We're planning on moving to New York together after High School and in a few months we'll be living in our own apartment and then we're going to have non-stop sexual intercourse and you won't be able to stop us. I'm not a little girl anymore." Rachel ranted as she grabbed tightly onto Quinn's hand.

The blonde knew that Rachel wasn't as tough as she was trying to seem. She was just as scared as Quinn was. Quinn noted how much paler Hiram became by the second and figured that Leroy was the least of their problems. Hiram looked like he'd either die of a heart attack or explode in rage that Quinn had dared to violate his daughter.

"We just want to know why you never told us that Quinn is intersex. What did you think we were going to do? Kick her out just because she's a little different?" Leroy seemed truly and completely undignified and Quinn felt sheepish for not trusting in Rachel's dads, when they should've been the first people she could have confided in.

"Nobody else knows, Daddy. Besides me the only other people who know about Quinn's condition are her parents and Brittany and Santana. Don't you understand how uncomfortable she feels talking about it? Besides, it's not like she has it all the time. We've only ever had sex while she didn't have it and tonight should've been the night I wanted to test out her p-"

"Okay! No need to say it in front of your parents, Rachel. No further need for elaboration." Quinn clamped her hand over Rachel's mouth, her face a fiery red color. She cleared her throat and slowly retracted her hand. "I'm really sorry, Mr. and Mr. Berry. I know I should have told you that I grow a... you know, every month. I was born with this condition, I get a... well, I get it instead of my period but up until today we never tried to do anything with it, I swear and we really thought you would be gone much, much longer, I never wanted you to find out like this. I figured, I'd tell you in a few years, once Rachel and I were settled in in New York, maybe after college when we could, maybe, try for a baby." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment at having said so much and stared at her knees.

She didn't notice the adoring looks on both Rachel's and Leroy's faces. The only one that remained stoic was Hiram. His face had changed from white... to green.

"I didn't know you thought about our kids, too." Rachel swooned as she caressed the back of Quinn's hand with her own.

"Of course I do, it has actually made this a lot easier... I mean, it's more like a gift now, because we can have kids that look like a mix between us and if I didn't have... it, then that wouldn't be possible." Rachel and Quinn were so caught up in looking into each other's eyes that they didn't even notice Leroy cooing in the background and Hiram's softly fuming head.

"Rachel, you're grounded. Quinn, I don't want to see you in my house for at least a week," Hiram's voice was shaking slightly and he gripped his husband's hand tightly. "How dare you defile my daughter." He sniffled, which made him look more like a man who had just gotten his heart broken than a man who wanted to beat the living crap out of the person who had dared defile his daughter in the first place.

Quinn swallowed hard but Leroy only rolled his eyes.

"Hiram, baby, Quinn and Rachel have hormones, it was just a matter of time before they did something and we caught them. Rachel is not a little kid anymore, even though she is still the same height." Rachel scoffed at the side jab from her daddy. "You need to let this go. I agree though, that Rachel should be grounded for a week."

"What? Why? You just said that you should get it go!"

"Because, young lady, you could have at least been sensible enough to lock your bedroom door! I did not need to see you with Quinn's penis inside _any_ part of you." Hiram made a hissing sound that meant unmistakeably that he did not want to hear things like that.

Rachel grumbled. "Fine..."

"As for you, Quinn. You're not to visit her during this week but you'll get to see each other in school and you can call each other if you must. Oh and please, for the future. Don't have sex while we're in the house. Quinn, you at least owe us that much respect." He pointed a finger at her. "And if you get my baby girl pregnant before the time has come to take that next, _very_ meaningful step I swear to God, I will hunt you down with my shotgun and make you regret the day you ever stuck your penis into something without covering it first!"

Quinn gulped, but nodded, Leroy smiled in satisfaction.

"Now, Quinn. Please leave the premises, Rachel has some chores to do for burning our eyes for all eternity with your nakedness." Hiram nodded at what his husband had said. Quinn got up and made her way to the front door and Rachel followed.

When they were both sure they were out of earshot, Rachel collapsed against Quinn's chest and sighed against her.

"This sucks, a whole week where we could explore your friend a little more and now we're gonna have to wait a whole month." She grabbed Quinn through her jeans and the blonde jumped slightly. Rachel really was incorrigible.

"You're gonna survive. Maybe we can sneak some action in at school, though, you horndog," Quinn smiled and pressed a goodbye kiss against her girlfriend's mouth before she opened the front door. "Don't have too much fun with me, doing all those chores."

"Oh you have no idea how much fun I'm going to have. Unlike you, some of us didn't get the opportunity to come tonight." Rachel winked.

"Should I call you around 11?" Quinn grinned.

"That would be nice."


End file.
